Passing Notes
by Xx Tsuki 0o
Summary: This fanfic is really just a bunch of O.C's at Professors X's school. Hope you guys like it. I rated Teen just to be sure. This is my first Xmen fanfic so please no flames.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: First off I would like to point out that I do use the word "Faggots" in this fanfic. But I use that word for the real meaning. In case you don't know what the real meaning is, it is a bundle of sticks. But during the time were Gays and lesbians were consider "bad people" They were thrown into the fire with the bundles of fire, hence the name "Faggot." Once again I would like to apologize in advance if you find this fanfic. In any way offensive. Now on with the show.

**Bold-** Lily

_Italic- Morgan_

**_Bold and Italic- _**Alexi

In Xavier's school for gifted youngsters three girls were passing notes in science class. One girl was named Lily the other was names Morgan, and finally the other girl was named Alexi.

_Hey Lily, did you hear about the F.O.H?_

**Yeah I heard of them. The Faggots of humanity!**

_**How can you say such a thing Lily?**_

**Easy, F-A-G-G-O-T-S. And there you have it. ;)**

_Please, they just think that Mutants are dangerous. If we just proved them wrong, then maybe we could all get along._

_**Ha, what did I say you can't convince Lily about that. We have been through this many times.**_

**I too can so get along Alexi. When those damn humans become one of us.**

_Why do you hate humans so much Lily?_

…**.That's none of your business! **

_**Alright just calm down. So0o, hey has anyone seen the cutie?**_

**You mean hot head?**

_You mean Pyro…Right?_

_**The one and only :D **_

_I still think Bobby is a better choice, what do you think Lily?_

…**.. I think you should give me the answers to question number 3. :)**

_Ummm I think the independent variable is the food coloring. _

**Thanks **

_**It's time to go! See ya in Geography class Morgan! Sorry I can't see you until lunch time Lily. :(**_

**That's okay. See ya guys at lunch!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The girls then quickly departed outside of the science room. Lily quickly turned towards the nearest exit down the stairs. And walked into the Math classroom. Morgan and Alexi went down the hall, they quickly turned a sharp turn and walked into another hallway. They stopped at the room that had a post on the door stating the health room. Alexi and Morgan quickly went inside. They sat down and began to open their books, and began to write to each other.**

_**Man I feel sorry for Lily. She got Demon in her class :P**_

_Yeah, it's got to be rough with him. Especially when he sits right behind her!_

_**Ouch! Man a rough math class just gets worst for her :(**_

_Yeah._

While Alexi and Morgan passed notes in their health class Lily sat down in her chair. After a minute of drawing in her notebook, Demon came in. Great, I will have such fun with this loser. She said in her head. When he walked passed her he dropped a small crumpled piece of paper on top of her deskWhen he satdown she opened the paper.It read.

Hey, how's it going?

Lily rolled her eyes, but for some reason she replied anyways.

**What do you think asshole?**

She wrote it on the same piece of paper and gently threw it back, so that Demon can get it. A few minutes later she saw the paper on the floor beside her. Lily picked it up when the teacher wasn't looking.

I think that you hate this class. Am I right?

**Do you think anybody like this dumb ass class?**

LoL, you have a point. Soo, heard any good songs?

**Yeah, but you wouldn't listen to them. You are a totally pansy.**

You are right. I only listen to Korn, Lamb of God, System of a Down, Godsmack, Metallica… May I go on?

**Alright, ass let's see what you know. I'm not the one who's so far away When I feel the snake bite enter my veins Never did I wanna be here again And I don't remember why I came. What band is that smart ass?**

It is Godsmack, and the song is called Voodoo. One of your favorite songs I believe. ;)

As soon as she read that part she got angry. How the hell does he know that she liked that song? Suddenly a desk that was close to Demon blew up. Everybody automatically turned towards Lily. " Sorry Ms. Munroe.." She said under her breath. When the janitors cleaned up the mess the teacher began to start talking.

Man, you have awesome powers.

**Yeah, and one day I will use these powers on you, ass.**

Hey, what did I do?

**How they hell do you know what I like?**

Easy, I over heard you talking to another girl about that song.

**Great now I have a stalker. Why couldn't you have been in that desk?**

I know you don't mean that.

**Oh really? Want to find out!**

No, I know you can beat me. So why are you getting all defensive?

**Maybe I will stop being defensive if you stop asking question! **

Okay, fine. Do you get what the teacher is saying?

**Hell no, I never pay attention to this class.**

Before Demon could reply back the bell rang. Lily quickly got up and ran towards the door Demon quickly trying to follow her. When she got out of her classroom she quickly walked towards the nearest stairs, hoping to lose Demon. Demon noticed this but kept following her anyways. For some weird reason there was only Lily and Demon that were going down these stairs. Finally when Demon caught up with her, he grabbed her arm. " Let go of me now, before I blow you up!" She said in a low tone. "Okay, just don't run off." He said in a calm voice. He slowly let go of her. Lily remained there. Demon stared at her until she spoke. " Okay, so why are you following me?" She said. Demon frowned. "I just want to hang with you, is that okay?" He said. Lily thought for a moment. " …No." She simply stated. She then quickly walked away, Demon decided to follow her but at a distance.

Alexi and Morgan got out of their classroom. They went down stairs and headed to the cafeteria.

"Hey Alexi. How's it going?" called a boy from across the room. Alexi smiled she walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. Suddenly Morgan felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and was greeted by a kiss.

"Didn't I tell you not to do that." She said teasingly. The boy smiled.

"Yeah, but your just too beautiful not too." He said. Morgan blushed. The two then walked up to Alexi and her boyfriend. Once they sat down they began to eat their lunch. " Hey, have you seen Lily?" asked Alexi. Morgan turned around. " Believe she said that she was going out for lunch." She replied. Alexi slowly nodded and once again began to eat her lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! It is me, Tsuki...The writer of this story incase you didn't know that already. Anyways, hope you guys are enjoying the story, even though it is not great...And now, on with the show.

Lily ran outside the schools boundaries and began to go into a walk. Lily did not know that Demon was still following her. She kept walking until she entered a small town. Lily quickly put up her hood and walked into an ally way. Demon activated his illusion, so that people do not see his wings. He then put his hood up and then followed her. He saw her in the ally way, it looked like she was waiting for someone. Suddenly he heard someone coming, he quickly hid behind a garbage can. Demon saw a tall dark figure coming closer to Lily. Once he was close enough they began to talk. He could barely make out what they were saying so he moved a bit closer. When he got close enough to him them they stopped talking. He then handed her a bag. Demon frowned but still watched. The man finally departed but Demon still kept in hiding. Lily then walked out of the ally way and into a main street. He then began to follow her. After fifteen minutes or so, Lily turned a corner, when Demon finally turned the corner he saw her going into an abandoned were house.

" No fair! I wasn't ready!" Alexi cried out. The boy then dropped the basketball and walked up to her. " Alright then, lets just sit down. Okay?" He said. Alexi nodded and smiled. The two sat down under a tree and enjoyed the weather while Morgan and her boyfriend played Frisbee. After a few rounds of the game they also decided to sit down, they walked over to them and sat down with them. They layed there in silence for awhile, until Alexi spoke. "Hey, who wants ice cream?" She said happily. Morgan smiled and nodded. "That sounds great!" She exclaimed. The boys simply nodded and got up. They went inside the school and walked back into the cafeteria and went into the ice cream shop.

Lily bit her upper lip and placed the bag on top of her wooden box and sat down beside it. She opened her backpack and took out her cd player and pressed play. You could hear her music blasting out of the earphones. She sighed and jumped down. She sat down on her knees and grabbed her bag. Demon was confused why she was not with her friends, but he still kept watching her. She pulled out blade from the bag. Lily placed it gently on the box and then put her hand in the bag. She slowly pulled out a clear plastic bag that had a white substance in it.

Demon dashed forwards and grabbed the bag, Lily whipped her head at him in shock." What the hell do you think you are doing? Don't you have anything to live for!" Lily gave a confused look. "No, I don't have anything to live for, and give me back my flour!" She yelled. She quickly snagged it back. Demon gave a relieved than an embarrassed look. "This is flour?" He said in reassurance. Lily was beginning to get annoyed. "NO it isn't its crack, you jackass!" She said as she threw her hands up in the air. She then quickly turned her heels and walked away from Demon. He just stood there in shock.

The two couples came out of the ice ream shop. Alexi came out with a strawberry ice cream while Morgan came out with vanilla. The two boys both grabbed a chocolate ice cream. They decided to go outside and into the forest once again. The two couples just sat there in silence, enjoying the peace and quiet. Suddenly they heard the bell rung, it was time to go to class. The group got up and quickly walked into the school.

Lily walked out of the ally way. She looked at her clock and noticed that it was time to get back to class. Lily frowned and began to run down the street. Flying far up in the sky was Demon. Once when Lily got out of the city Demon flew down. " Need a lift?" He asked. Lily was reluctant to say yes so she kept on running. Demon took her silence as a yes. He grabbed her and quickly began to fly. "What the hell are you doing?" She screamed. "We won't get there in time, if you walk." He simply stated. Lily began to squirm around. "If you keep moving around I might drop you." He said, before he could say anything more he realized that he was holding on to her wedding style.

Her arms were tightly around his neck, like she was afraid of heights. Demon looked down at her. " …Are you afraid of heights?" He said finally. There was a long silence. Lily shut her eyes, so she wouldn't have to see the ground. She finally gave a quick nod. Demon then landed her safely down beside the school. Lily opened her eyes. She saw that Demon was right in front of her. She was about to strike at Demon until she realized that she would be late for class if she did so. She quickly began to run into the main doors, slowly following behind was Demon. Morgan and Alexi were waiting for her. "Hey, did you get the flour I asked?" Asked Morgan. After catching her breath Lily finally replied with a nod. Alexi clamped her hands with excitement. "Great, now lets get to class before the teacher does." She exclaimed the three girls nodded then quickly dashed off.

Well...Thats the end of this chapter, hope you guys liked it. I will be putting the next chapter up as soon as possible. Oh I would also like to thank my awsome friend Hime or more known as **Koneko-Firefly **for giving me the idea to post this up on Oh, and one more thing, please forgive me for any misspelling and orgrammer. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! It is the author once again! I hope you guys are enjoying the fanfic. Please feel free to email me if you do not understand what the heck it going on. Anyways, on with the show!

The three girls managed to get into class before the teacher did. They quickly took their seats and grabbed their paper and pencils out. As soon as the teacher came in Lily got up and gave the teacher her knife. "Thank you, Lily." She said. Lily nodded and went back to her seat.

_What was that about, Lily?_

_**Yeah.**_

**Oh, the teacher wanted me to get a knife for the cooking class, but I had a very interesting lunch. Did anyone else?**

_No, just the usual. Hanging out._

_**Tell us what happened?**_

**You know what never mind. You would find it boring.**

_**No we won't.**_

_Spill it!_

**Well…I don't know how to begin.**

**_rolls eyes You know how to begin!_**

_PLEASE LILY!_

**sigh Fine! Be like that. Demon met up with me, it was totally weird after that.**

_AWWW! Is Lily FINALLY ready to say she likes demon _

_**Demon and Lily sitting in a tree….**_

**twitches I hope you know that I have pretty good aim for my powers! **

**sigh Fine! WE won't.**

_**mumbles**_

**smug look That's better. **

After a while of passing notes around. The teacher dismissed the classed. Everyone quickly got up and headed towards their last class of the day. Lily, Morgan and Alexi had their last class together. They slowly walked towards their class. Once they got into their seats they grabbed their pencils and paper and began to write to each other until a teacher came in. "Sorry for the interruption, children. But your teacher will not be attending class today. I shall be your supply teacher for today. You may call me, Dr. McCoy." He stated calmly Lily simply rolled her eyes, but watched him anyways. She looked at his blueness and began to laugh. Dr. McCoy whipped around. "Did I hear you a snicker from you Miss Cross?" He said directly staring at her. "Ummmm….No?" Lily said in high squeaky voice. McCoy turned around and began to write stuff on the board. Lily, Morgan and Alexi didn't pay attention. The three girls kept passing notes to each other.

Finally it was the end of school the girls, they quickly went outside and began to head towards the city. Suddenly following behind them were Zack, Morgan's boyfriend and Justin, Alexi's boyfriend.

There, hoped you guys liked it. Sorry for cutting it off so short but, I can't think of anything. But don't worry I will be able to post another chapter up…soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again tis me Tsuki! I have finally finished chapter 5! WOOT! Anyways, hope you guys like it. I was up all night typing this….so please forgive me for any bad spelling and or grammer. Much is appreciated. Anyways, on to the show!

The three girls just stared at the two boys. Lily sighed and stepped in front of the other girls. "Okay boys, we are simply going out to the city to have fun." She sighed. Zack smirked. "Yeah, and we are coming." He said Justin sighed "It is too dangerous for you girls to be out at a time like this. If they realize that you are mutants…." He trailed off, letting the girls fill in the blank. Lily Snorted. "Yeah, sure we are helpless little girls that need to be rescued." She then rolled her eyes and kept walking to the city.

Morgan walked up to Justin and stared up at him. "Don't worry, we will be fine…..Besides, what could possibly go wrong?" She asked smiling. Justin scowled down at her. He eventually sighed and gave in. "Fine. Just don't be out too late, okay?" He asked. Morgan smiled and nodded. Alexi ran and gave Zack a hug. "We will be fine." She stated. Zack hugged her back. "I know you girls will be." He said. She smiled. The two girls began to catch up to Lily.

Once they finally got to the city they headed straight towards their favourite restaurant. They sat down and order their usual meals. "Hmm….I wonder about how this will all end up.." Morgan said out loud. The two other girls turned towards her. "You mean, the mutant problem?" Alexi whispered, almost afraid that someone was listening on their conversation. Morgan snapped out of her world. "What? Oh, yeah, that is what I was thinking." She replied smiling slightly. Lily cocked her head towards the girls. "Easy, we will destroy the human race." She replied simply. Morgan sighed. "Is your way always violence?" She asked. Lily smiled and nodded. The girls began to laugh.

Once they paid for their meals they began to head back to the mansion. They walked through the quiet streets, only the wind was heard and nothing more. Suddenly Alexi turned around. The girls stopped and stared at her. "What is wrong?" Morgan asked. Alexi continued to stared into an ally way. "I don't know, I feel like someone is watching us.." She mumbled trailing off her last bit of words. The two other girls moved closer to Alexi. They stared at the dark ally way that stood right in front of them. Suddenly a shadow darted right at them. The three girls clung to each other and screamed.

Oo0o0o0oh, a cliff hanger! dramatic music Sorry, about that: yes, I know not a very good cliffhanger--:. Anyways, I hope you guys like it. Once again I would like to apologize in advance in case I didn't catch any spelling mistakes or grammer.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey ho! It's Tsukino. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter, it is an interesting turn of event with this chapter. But I don't think it will turn out the way I want it.

Eventually the girls looked down and saw a black cat that was purring gently and rubbing herself on their legs. The girls laughed at their over re-active imagination. Suddenly the girls were thrown down to the ground. They tried to get up but could not.

"Oh, please don't get up. Allow me to introduce myself…" "We already know who you are geek breath." Growled Lily. The white hair man smirked a little. "You must be Lily, the one who has an attitude." He replied calmly. "What do you want Magneto?" Alexi asked trying to sound brave. A large man with long hair came out of the shadows along with a green haired man. Morgan looked around and noticed that the all the Brother Hood members where there. "Easy what I want is for you to simply understand who is the villain here." He said. He then lifted up the three girls and began to take them away. Before they could get any farther Magneto knocked them out.

"Hmmm…Are you sure they will be alright?" Asked Zack, he was lying on his bed starring at the ceiling. "Yeah, I'm sure of it." Justin mumbled, he was too deep in thought. It was getting dangerous to go wandering out on the streets, especially mutants. They decided to go after them and headed straight towards their usual restaurant. As the boys walked to the restaurant they saw the Brother Hood take off with the girls. The boys tried to run after him, but failed. They soon realized the only way to get them back was to go after them themselves.

When the girls slowly woke up they were dazed and confused. "You might have hit them too hard." Said the green haired boy. Saber tooth growled and picked Alexi up. "Uhhg…." She groaned, she tried to push him away but she could not. "Please don't hurt her…" Morgan pleaded weakly. Lily glared up at him. "If you so much as scratch her…"

"You'll what? Blow me up? I would like to see you try." He growled menacingly. Lily continued to glare at him, trying to use her powers. She sighed and looked away, too tired. Saber Tooth smirked at stared at Alexi. "Saber Tooth, for the last time, stop playing around with our guest." Magneto sighed as he walked in. Saber Tooth stared on last time at Alexi. He then dropped her to the ground. " My apologies for his behavior, he is not used to civilized company." He said glaring at Saber Tooth. Saber Tooth quickly scampered away.

Lily helped Morgan and Alexi to sit up. Magneto calmly walked up to them and sat down on a chair. "You three, will now be with the Brother Hood, my new recruits." He stated calmly. Morgan looked up in horror. "What?...I will never obey anything you tell me to do!" She yelled. Alexi looked up and glared at the team. Lily snorted. "You can't make us do anything." Magneto smirked a little and began to walk away. "Oh, we shall see…"

OH NO! Not a cliffhanger! Well…..It is not the best one, but it is a cliffy. Anyways, I hope you guys like it. I hope to be finished by seven chapter soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Hoye hoye It is I Tsuki-kun I'sa so sorry for not writing this chapter soon...But, what can I say? Old habbits die hard . Anyways, I hope you, as my wondering (secretly hating me) audience will enjoy this chapter. .

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Lilly glared and spat at Magneto's feet. Magneto sighed and stared down at Lilly.

"Like it or not, you shall join. And you will like it." He then looked up at his team and quickly turned towards the window, "They're here already...A little too fast if you ask me." Muttered Magneto. He turned towards his team once more. "There are some unexpected guests at our doorstep. Care to see that there are removed." He said in his usual tone. Sabertooth, Mystique and Toad nodded quickly and left the room. Magneto now turned his attention to the three girls. He gave them a smile that could make your skin crawl.

"We gotta get passed these ghouls...But how?" Growled Zack. Justin shrugged and stared at the Brotherhood that was approaching then. Swooping down from the sky came Demon. He had a steel pole that he used to bash Sabertooth in the back of the head. He landed softly on the ground with a smirk. "Well well, look what I found. Where are the girls?" He asked staring at the two boys. Justin and Zack stared at him in disbelief. "Man... You really are a stalker." They replied wide eyed. Demon laughed it off. "So, shall we show these Brother Hood homies whose boss?" He offered the teenage boys. Zack and Justin smiled at the goofy looking boy and began to fight the Brotherhood.

Magneto sighed and sat down. He stared at the younger, soon to be allies of the Brotherhood. "What is taking those idiots.." He trailed off slowly.

"'Cause your team sucks! You could never possible defeat us!" Snorted Lilly. Magneto snapped out of his own private conversation. He turned his head towards the girls who were still sitting up right. He calmly walked up to the girls and smiled coldly at them.

"Now why would you say something awful about your team?" He replied.

Morgan cringed her nose. "For the last time, we are not part of your team." The rest of the girls nodded. Magneto still kept a smile on his face.

"Like I said, we shall see..." He replied coolly. The girls looked away and looked around the room.

Suddenly the door crashed and hit the side of the door. "Heeerrree's Demon!" He said in an impersonating voice. The three girls rolled their eyes, knowing who said it. Magento was shocked that his team was easily defeated by only three boys. He sighed and lifted up a piece of mental with his powers he began to fight with the winged boy, or more known as Demon. The two other boys charged in after him. Magento sighed and began to fight with the three teenage boys. All the while Lilly, Morgan and Alexi watched the men fight.

Eventually they managed to pin down Magneto. He tried to break himself free but failed. The three teenaged boys smirked. "I thought this would be much harder." Said Justin. Zack and Demon nodded in agreement. Suddenly the rooftop exploded from above them. This gave Magneto the time to get away from the boys. Everyone looked at Lilly, everyone knows that rooftops just suddenly explode without a reason. Lilly got up, she stared one last time at her friends then ran up to Magento. Magneto smiled evilly at the other children as he put an arm around his new henchmen. Everyone was shocked, no one really believed she was serious about this.

"Justin, Zack, Demon! Get out now!" Hollered a man in a Canadian accent. Morgan turned towards the man. "But Morgan! What about Lilly?" Morgan snorted "That is her choice. Now c'mon the house is falling down." Everyone soon realized this and ran the opposite direction as Lilly and Magneto. The X-men watched the building fall down in silence.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Zomg 0.0 Not Lilly!?!...Well, I guess you knew it was coming...Tough audience to please . lol just joking please don't kill me TT. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter. PWETTY PWETTY PLEASE REVIEW!!


	8. Chapter 8

Wow...I can't believe I am actually starting this evil fanfic... Anyways, I hope you, my one and only audience loved the last chapter I wrote. This one I don't think will be as exciting but I still I hope you will enjoy. Now, on with the show!

Everyone sat in the living room. The T.V wasn't on or anything and everyone was silent. "How can she do that to us?" Alexi looked to no one in particular. Morgan looked at Alexi then looked away.  
"Just relax Alexi, maybe Magneto got to her somehow..." As her voice slowly trailed off. Alexi jumped off of the couch.  
"No. This is all her fault. She was the one who wanted to join Magneto. She wanted to leave us!" Alexi yelled at her. Morgan sighed.  
"How could you be so sure? Alexi I..." Before Morgan could finish her sentence, Alexi cut her off.  
"No. Stop giving her excuses!" She yelled again at Morgan

Alexi ran up the stairs and slammed her door. Everyone fell silent again. Zack sighed "Thats my que," He said slowly as he got up and followed Alexi to her room. Justin moved closer to Morgan. "…What a day." He said quietly. Morgan nodded slowly nodded. She put her hands to her face and began to cry.

Demon flew around the city. He stared down at the people walking by without a car in the world. Their lives not effected by what had happened. Demon sighed and continued to fly on. Eventually he hit the city's limits, but he still kept going. Suddenly he looked up and saw the white haired Munroe that stood before him. "

"It's time to go back now." She said with a sympathetic smile. Demon sighed and began to fly along side of Storm in the direction of Xavier's Institute.

The children at Xavier's mansion didn't get much sleep. They tossed and turned all night. Alexi sat up in her bed and sighed. She felt bad for exploding like that at Morgan. She slowly got up and opened the door. She peeked her head out of the door to see if no one was coming down the hallway. Alexi quickly dashed for Morgan's room. She opened the door and quickly walked in and closed the door. She turned around to see a startled Morgan. Alexi gave a small smile. Morgan replied back with a smile.  
"Well...I guess, no one can sleep.." She trailed off. Morgan gave a light smile then nodded once. Alexi sighed and walked up to her bed.  
"Look, about what had happened..." Alexi gave a smile and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we're cool." Alexi looked up at her best friend and smiled.

Suddenly something caught the girl's eyes. Morgan and Alexi got up and went to the window. They open the window slowly and picked up a piece of paper. The girls quickly looked at each other. They ran to Morgan's bed and sat down to open up the piece of paper.

**Yo! How is everyone over there? How's the old bald head? **

Morgan and Alexi were stopped in their tracks. They didn't understand why Lilly left them, and now still write them a letter? There was silence.  
"...This proves that Lily is insane." Laughed Morgan nervously. Alexi began to burst out with laughter too. They sat together and laughed until their ribs began to hurt. Eventually the girls stopped laughing and stared at the paper. They sat there and pondered what to write until one of them had an idea.

ANOTHER CLIFFY!?!? Whoa...Soo predictable right? Yeah, I thought so too...Anyways, please forgive my bad grammar and or spelling. I hope my lovely audience enjoyed this chapter. I will soon put up another chapter...


	9. Chapter 9

Hoye everyone, it is I your love-to-hate author whom you just can't wait to flame me. In case you still don't know who it is, Tsuki. Now, anyways. I hope you will like this chapter, I personally think it needs a little work. Any criticism would be nice. Now, On with the show!

P.S. This is a public service announcement by avalonusagi. Everyone who reads this fic knows that we loooove Tsuki-chan. As the unofficial, part-time editor of this fic, I'm hoping to sneak this comment in without her noticing. So if you're reading this, I have succeeded! Hurrah! And keep reading Tsuki-chan's stories, one and all!

Lily sighed and stared up at the sky. The sun was rising, she just got back from paying a silent visit to her friends. Lilly continued to stare at the sun's beauty. "So...You are one of us now eh?" Said a voice in the shadows. Lily turned around and gave one of her famous death glare. The boy simply chuckled. "Aww... Did I strike a chord? Well...Here let me help you feel better." He slowly walked out of the shadows and up to Lily. He leaned in very close, then he smacked her upside the head.

"Hey, you jerk of a toad!" She yelled as he rubbed her head. The green haired boy smirked at her.  
"Takes one to know one." he teased. Lily gave a death glare then began to chase after him.  
"What is going on here?!?" Bellowed Sabertooth. The two teenagers stopped in their tracks. He then stomped over there, growling. The children began to shift around wondering what to do. Eventually Toad grabbed Lily and put her on his back and then quickly began to climb the ceiling and out of the window. Toad was hopping around all over the place. Lily began to freak out.

"Put me down, you over-grown toad!!" she screeched. Toad gave a huge smirk and kept going, all the while Lily tightened her hands around Toad's sides. Eventually Toad dropped off Lily into a private area. Lily landed with a thud. "Niiiice.." She grumbled. Toad then hopped beside.  
"Yeah, it is nice isn't it." He replied, looking around. Lily rolled her eyes and was about to say something crude when she began to look around.  
"Wow, you are right. It is really nice." She said. The trees began to sway back and forth from the wind. It was fall, the trees were already changing colour and were falling gently on the ground.

"Well, I gets its time to get going, you coming?" Toad said getting up. Lily looked up. She noticed that the sun was setting she looked back at Toad. "Nah, you go ahead, Toad breath." She then got herself up and began to walk in the other direction. Toad stood there as she kept walking.

Lily sat down on the branch that was just outside of Morgan's door. She looked around the window and saw the piece of paper. She quickly snagged it up and held it tight. She quickly began to her journey back to her new home. All the while someone was following her. It was nightfall when Lily got back to the brotherhood hide out. She sighed and crawled through the window and went into her own room, one good thing about joining the team. She stared at her ceiling for a very long time. She sighed loudly and slowly opened up the letter.

_OMG LILY!!! We totally misses you TT_

_**OYE! Yeah, Professor X is doing just fine, everyone is worried about you here. **_

_When are you going to come home?_

Lily read the last line on the piece of paper over and over again. Eventually her eyes got too tired, the then put the paper away in her pocket. Lily slowly walked down the stairs and headed toward the kitchen. She opened the fridge door and peered into it. She gazed at the food with a disappointed look in her eye. She stuck her hand in and pulled out an apple. She then pulled her hand out and began to take a thoughtful bite out of the fruit. Lily sat down on the couch to notice a man sitting at the farther end of it. He she looked at the boy. He had silver hair, which attracted her eye. The boy turned towards her direction. "You know, you are weird." He commented. Lily snapped out of it. She tilted her head.  
"Why, thank you." She then smirked and left the room.

Well...There you have it!! Hope you, my most faithful audience...Hmmm where did everyone go? Anyways, please forgive my bad grammar and or spelling Tah tah for now


	10. Chapter 10

Hoye hoye it is I, your mostest hating writer ever! woot Anyways, I am continueing this story for basically one person. So if you have any problems which I am sure you must tell me and I shall tell this crazy person who still wants me to continue. I, personally can't believe that this is the tenth chapter of my fanfic, I have never really gotten this far with any...Except for that one fanfic, which I am sure no one wants to read (trust me, it is around 32 chapters long and it is still going...). Anywho, enough of my long never ending introduction, and now on with the show!

!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10

Morgan and Alexi ran into Morgan's room, hoping they would find a crumpled up piece of paper. Alexi slammed the window up and Morgan thrashed her hand around the outside of the window. She quickly drew her hand back in.

"I got it!!" She beamed with joy. Alexi quickly snagged it from her friends hand. The two girls ran and jumped on Moragn's bed. They stared at the paper for a long time, wondering what it said. They both wished that this was all just bad dream, that they would wake up and ran into Lilly's room and find her snoring away. But life was cruel for these girls and they knew that Lilly was with the BrotherHood. Morgan sighed then opened up the later.

**LoL, now now children of the corn, you know I shall be fine c'mon! you must know me better than that :3**

**BTW, How is that fat head Demon doing? I thought I saw him flying around. Next time if is about to do that again, tell him that I am going to grab my BB gun and shoot him in the ass :3...Hmmm, what fun. **

Morgan and Alexi looked at each other in an odd way. They began to burst out with laughter. They quickly wrote down a few sentences each and place it back on the window. Alexi and Morgan stared around her room for a bit. "Hey, you two c'mon down, we have to go out!." Called out a red head woman. "Okay!" The two girls called down at the same time. The two girls rushed down the stairs and ran into Scott's car. The red head, or more known as Jean Grey slowly walked towards Scot's car, Scott walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek. They both got into the car and Scott started the vehicle up.

It was a quiet car ride, since none of them didn't know what to talk about. Scott cleared his throat and turned on the music. The music could be heard from outside the car. Jean sighed and turned down the volume of the vehicle. Again, it was silent. Eventually Scott stopped the car and parked it. Everyone quickly jumped out of the vehicle and looked around. It wasn't much to look at, at first. But the children soon grew to love it. Alexi and Morgan both ran into the bushes where they didn't realize that they were running into fields of poison ivy and oak.

"Ummm….Alexi, Morgan. I think you guys should start to head back." Called Scott to them Morgan and Alexi turned around to see them. "Why? What's wrong?" They asked. Jean snickered quietly. Scott was silent for a moment. Alexi and Morgan looked down to the ground till they realized what was underneath them. "….OH MY GOD!!!" they screamed they quickly ran back and slammed the door of the vehicle. Jean and Scott began to laugh.

"So much for the fun and adventure." Muttered Alexi. Morgan began to get worried, she didn't want to go to school looking like a over-grown sized raspberry. All awhile, Jean and Scott began to laugh harder at them.

Both girls glared at Jean and Scott and went back into the van. Scott turned on his car and quickly drove back to Professor Xavier's Manson. While they were in the car Morgan and Alexi began to itch like crazy. The two girls began to swell up like big red balloons.

Eventually the girls got home. They ran straight passed their boyfriends and heading directly to Jean Grey's office. The two boys stared at each other oddly. They were about to follow the girls when Doctor Jean stopped them.

"You better not come in boys." She said trying not to laugh. She slowly opened the door where Morgan and her friend Alexi glared at her while sitting on her table.

10!10!!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10!10

Well, there you have it ; hopped you guys liked it…Not my best chapter I must admit…hehehe…Oh boy I am dead --" Anyways, please forgive me for any bad grammar and or spelling. . Tah tah for now.


End file.
